Are you, Teresa Lisbon, asking me out on a date?
by xtrememusiclover
Summary: This is my first story I've ever written! Please write me a review and tell me what you think or what you think should happen next! I am not associated with The Mentalist at all! Just a fan! Hope you like it! (more drama later on) Thanks! :D
1. Chapter 1

"Jane!" Lisbon yells from her office. It's a breezy December night in California, and Lisbon and Grace are taking the night shift. Jane, puzzled at first, opens his eyes and slowly gets up from his couch. What does Lisbon want with him at such a late hour? When he reaches her office door, he pauses for a second and then opens it slowly. When he walks in, Lisbon's sitting at her desk working on her computer like usual. He strides over to her couch and then takes a seat. It's silent for a couple of seconds. Lisbon finally looks up from her computer and asks, "No offense, but why are you still here?" trying not to sound rude. "Why wouldn't I be?" He asks questioningly. Jane is always at the office late at night and Lisbon's never bothered to bring it up until now. "Well its Christmas Eve. Don't you have any plans? Somewhere you want to go?" Jane couldn't believe she was actually saying this. She knew that Jane didn't celebrate things like Christmas and certainly had no plans to go out alone, watching other people enjoying themselves. He was wondering if she was playing some kind of game so he just simply said, "No, why do you ask?" After that he could tell that her heart beat got faster and her eyes were looking around the room trying to think of something to say. She looked down nervously at her computer and then glanced up to look into Jane's clear blue eyes. "Well…..I was just…..I don't have any work left…." She stuttered, unable to get the right words out of her mouth. Jane found this quite amusing at first but then he saw the nervous, confused, annoyed, and embarrassed look on her face and fell silent. "What? What's so funny?" She said peevishly. He felt bad for making her uncomfortable for so long, so he grinned, chuckled and looked into her eyes. "Are you, Teresa Lisbon, Trying to ask me out on a date?" He says humorously and shocked at the same time. Who would've thought that Teresa Lisbon would be the one asking Patrick Jane out?! Hearing Jane's soft, peaceful laughter made her relaxed and comfortable. She always loved how Jane could make her feel happy when she needed to, laugh when she never felt she could, and inspired when she felt like giving up. The only thing she didn't like about him is when he is careless in the things he does. It scares her even though he usually ends up closing a case, that one day his carelessness will lead him to inescapable danger. The thought of this sends a shiver down her back which then causes her to come back to reality, in which Jane is staring at her in mysterious wonder. When she notices him, she quickly looks away in embarrassment but then looks back at him. "What were we talking about again?" apparently all that aimless thinking made her forget the topic they were on. "Well, before you started daydreaming, we were talking about you asking me out on a date which I would be delighted to go on." He said truthfully. She was a little shocked but happy to hear his reply. "A date with Jane…I wonder how this is going to turn out." She thought to herself. Of course, as if Jane read her mind, he knew what she was thinking, but he didn't want her to know so he just kept it to himself. Now Jane was worrying though because he wanted to prove that he could do well on a date with Lisbon, but didn't know what he should wear to impress her. Just then Lisbon spoke up from her computer she was working on and said, "There's a nice little Chinese restaurant around the corner. Its open 24 hours. How about we go in one hour?" Jane cussed in in his mind but then managed to get out a "ok, sounds good." After a few minutes he finally left Lisbon's office and rushed to get back to his motel room to find something decent to wear. When Lisbon was sure he was gone, she left her office and hurried to get to her car. She almost made it to the elevator, when Van Pelt hurried up next to her and gives her a good scare. "Is something wrong?" she asks nervously. What was wrong was, Lisbon totally forgot that Van Pelt was even in the building and now she is stuck until she can give her an answer on why she is suddenly leaving. While Van Pelt rocks back and forth on her heels anxiously waiting for an answer, she quickly thinks of a white lie to tell her. "I'm sorry Van Pelt, I should've warned you, I have to go meet someone for a meeting." She sees the curiosity growing on Van Pelt's face and wonders if she will ever be able to leave. "A meeting? At 2:30am?" She probably should have made up a better excuse but she has to go along with it now. "Yes, He's an early bird so I told him I was working the night shift tonight, so we made plans for the morning." She could tell that Van Pelt was not buying this so she just said "Sorry, got to go, don't want to be late." And left the CBI HQ with a burden on her shoulders, but she couldn't worry about that right now, she had a very important date to prepare for. She rushed to her car and went as fast as the law would let her on the highway to her apartment. After 15 minutes of driving, which felt like forever to her, she finally reached her apartment. She unlocked the door, walked in, and went straight for her closet. It depressed her when she looked through her boring, lifeless closet but she luckily found one dress she saved from a fancy event she attended with her team. She remembered how cute Jane looked in his black tuxedo and bow tie. She rushed to the bathroom with her dress, put it on, did her makeup, and curled her hair, but burned her hand in the process and let out a yelp. After she put ice on her hand, she grabbed her jacket from a coat hanger on the wall and left. She got back in her car and hurried back onto the road. She turned on the radio and tried to relax her tense body a little bit, this date was really making her nervous. She took a deep breath. "You can do this, show him the side of Teresa Lisbon he's never seen before. Knock him off his feet." And with that, she arrived at the restaurant feeling more confident than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

When Lisbon walks into the restaurant, she realizes she's the only one there, which makes her a bit anxious. She decides it no use standing around looking like an idiot, so she walks around until she sees the perfect table near the back of the restaurant under an oval shaped window. She takes a seat and look around; the restaurant was very spacious and dark. She finds a lamp hanging above her table and turns it on. "Much better." She thought. Suddenly she heard the sound of a bell and glances at the door. It's Jane! "Finally…" she mutters to herself. She has a lot of personal traits but Patience isn't one of them.

Just then, Jane arrives at their table, takes off his jacket, and takes a seat. "I'm so sorry, my car broke down on the way here, so I had to push it a couple feet to the nearest gas station and have it get fixed." He said shamefully. After that, she noticed the sweat dripping from his face and the wet spots on his light blue shirt. "I told you you should have sold that death trap of a car. That's what you get for not taking my advice." She protests; she hates it when Jane doesn't listen to her. "You should stop trying. I'm never going to sell my car. It's the peanut butter to my jelly, the wind beneath my wings, the moon to my stars…" "Ok Jane I get it!" She says, rolling her eyes.

When the waiter came to their table, they ordered drinks, fried rice, and dumplings. During dinner they chatted and laughed and had a great time. "This is the best Christmas Eve I've had in 10 years." Jane thought to himself while Lisbon was droning on about work for a little bit.

When they were done eating, Jane paid the bill and they left. When they got outside, he pulled out his phone and checked the time. It was 4:20am. "Thank you Teresa, I had a really lovely time with you this morning." He said in the kindest and sincerest tone she's ever heard come out of his mouth. She froze for a second but then grinned. "Me too." And with that, she kissed him on the cheek and walked away.

When she reached her car, Jane was still in front of the restaurant smiling. "Bye!" she yelled from the parking lot just before she got into her car. "Goodbye Teresa, I…" and he stopped dead in the middle of his sentence. He almost just said he loved her! That was definitely not how he wanted to end their first date; awkward and uncomfortable. He was hoping she didn't hear him say that last part and started to feel embarrassed, so he waved a friendly goodbye toward and walked away.

Unfortunately for Jane, Lisbon did hear him stutter, and now she was very uncomfortable and confused trying to think about what he was going to say. She turned on her car and drove away unable to think straight. When she was on the highway, halfway to her apartment she finally thought, "I love you, he was going to say he loved me!" this made her really confused because she couldn't ever imagine Jane having that kind of strong feeling towards her. All this confusion made her head spin like she was on a roller coaster ride going in every direction and couldn't focus. After that the only thing she remembered was feeling a jolt and her head hit the dashboard.


End file.
